


Cherry - Lana Del Rey

by Bubbly_Kandy, Michaelssushi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Cam Boys, Censored so I could actually post it, M/M, hhhhhhhh, jeremy’s trans!!!!, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssushi/pseuds/Michaelssushi
Summary: “So,” he began, taking his acrylic nail (something Chloe had him get as a dare that his followers ended up loving) and sliding it along the tape on the box, “one of you lovely people sent me a present today, isn’t that right?”





	Cherry - Lana Del Rey

Jeremy felt the usual thrill of excitement as he turned the camera on, waving shyly to his followers and spinning back to show off his red fishnets under his ripped jeans. Immediately a $5 tip came in, causing him to smile and blow a kiss to the camera. He moved the camera towards his bed, setting it up on the tripod and sitting in front of it, pulling a box onto his lap.

 

“So,” he began, taking his acrylic nail (something Chloe had him get as a dare that his followers ended up loving) and sliding it along the tape on the box, “one of you lovely people sent me a present today, isn’t that right?” 

 

A string of comments flooded in, and he smiled sweetly at the camera before opening the flap of the box. 

 

“Ooh,” he cooed, picking up a card that was sitting on a tissue-wrapped item. “What’s this?” He read it over quickly, giggling before setting it down on the bedsheets beside him. “That was sweet- but what’s the  _ real  _ present?” he asked the camera as he reached in to grab the tissue paper. He carefully unwrapped it, smiling giddily as he finally unveiled it— an  _ enormous  _ red d-ldo, one that looked expensive and hard to take. “Oh my god! Thank you so much, whoever sent this!” he squealed, showing the toy off to the camera and earning another stream of comments. Quite a few read  _ ‘holy sh-t’  _ and  _ ‘woowwow’  _ but one made him smile widely, rocking as he read it. 

 

_ ‘Is m gonna be in this one?’  _ it asked, causing Jeremy to stick his tongue out. “If he wants to be, love,” he replied, reaching over to his ipod and looking for a certain song. “Do you all want me

to start the show?” At the comments that said  _ ‘yesyesyesyes’  _ he smiled, turning on the song and placing it mildly close to the camera, so the viewers could hear the song. 

 

After he did that, he unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped them, going up on his knees and pulling them off slowly. “Should I keep my fishnets on, darlings?” he asked, earning lots of ‘yes’s and winking at the camera. “Wonderful,” he purred, grabbing some warming lube from the table beside him, pouring it on his fingers and then rubbing his entrance, m-aning softly at the warm sensation. A few more tips trickled in, along with encouragements for ‘more’ and ‘faster’. “This is gonna be awfully hard for me to fit inside,” he said, mock worried, “my tight little c-nt might not be able to handle it!”

 

He smiled at the comments telling him that he could fit it in, other comments reminding him of the time he f-cked himself with a eggplant that was about double the size of the d-ldo. “Aw, shucks,” he giggled, spreading his legs wider and rubbing a bit harder. “You all are so sweet- maybe I can c-m before even fitting this c-ck inside me with all your comments, hm?” 

 

More tips poured in, and he chuckled as he pushed his fishnets to one side of his c-nt and spread his folds for the camera. “I sure hope- ah- M gets home soon,” he said, his voice getting softer and his gasps getting sharper as he rubbed his dick between his fingers teasingly. “He’d be so happy to talk to you all again- he’s missed doing this with me,” he said, his left thigh twitching as he hit a nerve in his d-ck. “Mm, just thinking about him gets me  _ so  _ wet.”

 

the tips continued to come as he inserted a finger into himself, cringing a bit at the length of his nails but suffering through it. He hummed a bit to the song playing from his ipod as he did so, his breathy moans sounding like heaven with it in the background. 

 

When he was able to fit all four of his fingers in, he grabbed the d-dlo, pouring almost half the bottle of lube all over it before placing it near his entrance.

 

“I’ll start slow,” he decided, earning some protests from his viewers but twenty more dollars in tips. “I’ll just push the head in, mm?” 

 

He did as he said, pushing the tip past his folds and into his heat, moaning gently. “Oh, it’s so thick,” he gasped, guiltily pushing it in a little more, “I just  _ love  _ it when you guys mail me fat c-cks to f-ck myself with.”

 

He pushed it in more, his entrance beginning to burn as he did, gasping sharply and biting his lip as he felt his dick shake. He read some of the comments aloud, like  _ ‘hit your g-spot baby’  _ or  _ ‘you’re so hot i wanna f-ck u’.  _ He moaned a bit louder, pushing it deeper until he could almost feel the balls hitting his entrance. He grimaced before pushing it in all the way, the thick base causing his entrance to burn painfully.

 

“Ohh- it…” He decided to not talk, instead focusing on holding the c-ck inside of him and trying to get used to the burn.  _ ‘ride it’,  _ one of the comments read, a few others agreeing with them and more tips pouring in. 

 

“Ahh~ okay,” Jeremy said softly, getting to his knees and managing to get off the bed. He sank back down, moaning loudly as the d-ldo hit his g-spot perfectly. His head tilted back, starting to go up and down on the c-ck, whimpering as he felt the knot in his tummy begin to swell.

 

_ ‘slam that pretty a-s on it— i spent good money on that for you,’  _ the same commenter said, causing Jeremy to blush. 

 

“Oh, goodness- thank you for this,” he sighed, taking the viewer’s instructions and bouncing harder. He took a minute to turn around, so his a-s was facing the camera- he then started to bounce again, landing on his forearms and looking back at his viewers as he used his feet to keep the d-ldo in place. “Do you all- ah- want me to squirt on the- ohh- on the camera wh- when I c-m?” he asked, shaking his a-s just a bit in hopes of earning more tips. The viewers reacted as he hoped- a tip of  _ fifty  _ dollars came in, Jeremy stopping his bouncing to thank the viewer who sent in the tip.

 

_ ‘are you close, baby?’  _ the viewer asked, Jeremy replying with “yes, sir!” and doing his best to quickly turn around. 

 

“Mm, so close, gonna- ‘m gonna-“ 

 

“Hey, J, are you-“ Jeremy barely registered Michael’s voice in the doorway as he squirted all over the camera, yelling “f-ck!” as he did so. 

 

He was quiet for a few moments before Michael knelt down, wiping his hair off his sweaty forehead. “Why did you finish? I didn’t tell you to,” Michael said darkly, immediately snapping into character. Jeremy then realized he was holding his phone— streaming his exact stream. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy m-aned, Michael shutting his phone off and getting on the bed with him, pulling the d-ldo out of him rather harshly and causing him to squeal. More tips streamed in, people encouraging Michael to f-ck Jeremy. 

 

“Should we do as they say, baby?” Michael asked, grabbing Jeremy’s hips and turning him on the bed so that his a-s was facing Michael.

 

“Uh huh,” Jeremy gasped, opening his legs to the camera to show his still leaking p-ssy off. 

 

“I see you already squirted, mm?” Michael said, his fingers reaching around to Jeremy’s entrance. “Your  _ top donator  _ didn’t give you permission to.”

 

“I-I know,” Jeremy sighed, his thighs shaking as Michael spread his folds again. 

 

“D-mn, your c-nt is swollen,” Michael said, almost like he was in awe. “How hard did you f-ck yourself with my gift?” 

 

“S-so hard,” Jeremy whimpered, his fingertips meeting Michael’s. “It’s gonna hurt like a 

motherf-cker tomorrow.”

 

“Good,” Michael growled softly, pressing two of his fingers inside of his boyfriend, making Jeremy whimper. “Mm, you f-cking yourself to Lana Del Rey- what a pretty picture, hm?” 

 

“Y-yeah,” Jeremy replied shakily, sighing as Michael pressed in further. One of Michael’s fingers hit Jeremy’s g-spot, making him jolt and yowl in pleasure.

 

“Cute,” Michael grinned, using his free hand to unbutton his pants. “I don’t even know why I’m bothering with this, really— I’m sure that fat c-ck already stretched you out enough.” 

 

Jeremy whined, feeling himself getting pushed to the middle of the bed so that Michael could kneel behind him and f-ck him. He then felt Michael slip a headband on his head; when he felt the furry ears, he could already tell it was a cat ears headband. “Good kitty,” Michael purred, earning about $100 more dollars in tips. 

 

Jeremy felt Michael lean in close to his ear- he could feel Michael’s dom fade for a second as he asked “Color, Jere?” sweetly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Jeremy whined, grinding his hips against empty air. “Green.”

 

Michael chuckled, nipping at his neck affectionately and pulling out a condom. 

 

“Uh uh. No condom tonight,” Jeremy sighed, “want you to c-m inside me, pretty please?” 

 

“Are you sure?” Michael asked, side-glancing the camera. “You don’t have to do this for views; I’m sure everyone will-”   
  
“No!” Jeremy whined, shaking his head. “I  _ want  _ you to c-m in me! Please?” 

 

“Alright then,” Michael chuckled, pulling his c-ck out and running his fingers along Jeremy’s shoulders. “Where’s the lube?”

 

“Right here,” Jeremy said, handing Michael the bottle. “Are you not gonna get any more undressed?”

 

“Nope,” Michael replied, drizzling lube all over his d-ck and kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “Now, be a good little kitty and let Master f-ck your little c-nt, alright?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Jeremy sighed, grabbing the bedsheets with both his hands and mouth in preparation. A few more tips poured in as Michael pressed up against Jeremy’s entrance, Michael pausing for a few seconds before pressing in, Jeremy gasping and arching his back at the feeling.

 

“Mm, so tight,” Michael praised, immediately thrusting his hips to meet Jeremy’s. Jeremy cried out, already feeling a second org-sm creeping up on him. “And don’t you dare c-m until I tell you to,” Michael added, thrusting again and starting a fast, merciless rhythm into Jeremy. Jeremy was nearly screaming now as Michael slammed his g-spot; he could feel his back curving and his vision going white as Michael rocked into him. More tips poured in as Jeremy moaned and whimpered pathetically, Michael grunting behind him and holding onto his fishnets. 

 

“‘M close again, master,” Jeremy whimpered, sucking on one of his fingers to try to quiet down. 

 

“Cute. Don’t c-m,” Michael commanded, earning a frustrated whine from his lover. 

 

“Why not?” Jeremy complained, gasping and lurching forward as Michael hit his g-spot again.

 

“Because,” Michael quipped, Jeremy grumbling under his breath. “Hey. Don’t get an attitude with me, little one.”

 

Jeremy felt his thighs shake as Michael continued to pound him, the knot in his tummy tightening as tips and comments rolled in. “Sir, please,” Jeremy begged, wagging his ass around for Michael for effect. “I need to c-m  _ so  _ badly, oh please…”

 

“Not yet,” Michael said, Jeremy whining and pounding his fists on the bedsheets angrily. “Don’t get an attitude!” Michael snapped, enunciating each word with a hard thrust. “God, you brat.”

 

Jeremy moaned again as Michael continued, his grunts getting louder and his thrusts getting more erratic. “Let’s- mm- turn so our audience can see my c-m spill out of your p-ssy, hm?”

 

At Jeremy’s whimpered “Yes,” Michael thrust into him three more times, holding Jeremy’s hips tightly as Jeremy felt him release inside of him. Michael then pulled out, moving Jeremy so that his c-nt was exposed to the camera. Jeremy could feel Michael’s c-m drip out of him, the cooling liquid running down his thighs.

 

“So pretty, isn’t he?” Michael asked the viewers, smiling at the amount of money coming in. “And he  _ still  _ hasn’t c-m yet- what a good boy.” 

 

Jeremy’s cheek pressed against the bed as he turned his head to look at the camera and Michael, smiling cheekily as his thighs shook; the knot of arousal continued to press a sharp edge in his tummy.

 

“Should I let him c-m?” Michael asked the camera, “I know you guys just  _ love  _ watching him squirt.”

 

The comments immediately flooded with  _ yes,  _ some more enthusiastic than others, and the next thing Jeremy knew he was being hoisted up and spread towards the camera. Before he could begin to rub his folds, he could feel Michael’s thumb press against his d-ck; he began to massage it, Jeremy’s thighs shaking more as the simulation began to push him over the edge. 

 

“H-harder, sir,” Jeremy barely managed to gasp, already feeling pleasure wash over him. 

 

“Tsk, tsk. So needy,” Michael scolded as he delivered a sharp smack to his c-nt, that action being enough to send Jeremy screaming and squirting for a second time that afternoon. His face thumped into the bed, muffling his m-ans as he slowly came down from his climax.

 

He lay there for a few moments, catching his breath and feeling around for Michael’s hand to hold onto, feeling absolutely blissed out. “Baby? Are you okay?” Michael asked softly, pulling him up and wrapping a blanket around him. 

 

“Mm, yeah, I’m great,” Jeremy giggled, kissing his nose affectionately. He turned to the camera, smiling sweetly at his viewers and waving to them, adding “bye bye, you guys! Thanks so much for watching, and for all your tips!” before crawling over and shutting the camera off. 

 

“Bye bye?” Michael asked, Jeremy grumbling and cuddling back into his blanket, letting Michael hug him tightly. “Whatever with that- you did wonderful,” He praised, Jeremy smiling and cuddling further into Michael’s chest. “Truth be told, I’d actually just pulled into the driveway when you started your stream. I was gonna come in and surprise you, but…”

 

Jeremy giggled, hiding his face in Michael’s shoulder at the confession. 

 

“You could’ve at least  _ texted  _ me,” Jeremy complained jokingly, pulling the headband off of his head and tossing it over the side of the bed. “You creep.” 

 

“Oh, shh. I would have ended up seeing you naked anyway,” Michael reminded him, Jeremy laughing at him and bopping his nose. “You want a bath?”

 

“Mm,” Jeremy hummed, unwrapping himself from the blanket and pulling off his shirt and fishnets. “I’m tired- can we go to McDonalds after I wake up?”

  
  
“No, I brought home food,” Michael said, Jeremy pouting and giving him puppy eyes.

 

“You probably brought frozen hot dogs and broccoli,” he mumbled, putting out his bottom lip for effect. 

 

“It’s not my fault we’re broke college kids,” Michael reminded him, “although we did pull in a good amount of money from that stream.”

 

“How much?”

  
  
“Almost three hundred and fifty!” Michael said, Jeremy ooh’ing and laying back on the pillows. “And I didn’t bring home frozen hot dogs.”

 

“Bagel Bites?” 

 

“... Perhaps?” Michael said sheepishly, earning a whack with a pillow from Jeremy. “Alright, jeez, McDonalds it is.”

 

“Thanks, I love you, night!” Jeremy said, crawling under the blankets and grabbing his pillow, cramming it between his legs before closing his eyes.

 

"Night," Michael said, crawling under the sheets beside Jeremy and cuddling close to him. "So, for the next stream, I was thinking about maybe a fox ears headband and tail, and-"  
  
"Good  _night,_ Mell!"

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets


End file.
